federalrepublicofchinafandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Cheung
Information English Name: Albert Cheung Chinese Name: 張行建 Full Name: Albert Hungkin Cheung Wiki Account: AquaticIdealist Nation: The Communitarian Federation of Dong Wu (AKA 東吳 or 江南, longtime member of the FRC) (A Federation of various provinces sharing the geographic location of the former Three Kingdoms era nation-state of Dong Wu. Considers itself an autonomous mega-province of the Federal Republic of China.) National Party Affiliation: *中國民主社會黨 Chinese Democratic Socialist Party *中華綠黨 Green Party of China Contact: *Facebook AC's Facebook Affiliation Communitarian Socialist who insists on Personal Responsibility, Defense of Civil Liberties, Responsible State Rights, Environmental Affairs, Education Reform, Cultural Preservation, Freedom of Speech and the Press, Promoting Mutual Respect and Equality, Promoting Transparency in Government, Gay Rights, and various related and other causes. Present Leader of: * 中國民主社會黨 Chinese Democratic Socialist Party Current Admin of: *中華聯盟 United Chinese Alliance *亞洲聯盟 Asian Alliance *中華民主聯盟 Chinese Democratic Alliance *國際自由聯盟 Liberal International *United Farm Workers Alliance Member of: *中華綠黨 Green Party of China Observing Member of: *Union of Left Nations *Commonwealth of Independent States Ex-member of: *Chinese Royalist Party (former Vice Leader) *People's Autocratic Party (former Founder/Leader) Summary Biography The People's Republic of China collapsed, and all throughout the land the screams of the abandoned and the wails of the fallen filled the air. In the streets of every city, the rich found themselves scrambling for sanity and safety just like the poor, and in their arrogance they decided to lash out upon their cold amd hungry brethren, forgetting the basic human dignity that all shared. As chaos and torment ravaged the streets of every city, various men and women stood above the wretched masses and began to guide them to brighter days. Among this list of leaders, with great names such as Colin Chung and Adam Ku shining among them, one can burrow through the rows of ink and find a name: Albert Cheung. When the provincial government of Hunan collapsed when its nation was falling apart, one man rose to the occasion. The son of a physician, he saw the life his peers led, a life of uncaring and fierce competition where the greedy and selfish prevailed, and chose to stand against them. With a mass of farmers, street philosophers, and industrial workers behind him, he seized control of the government offices of Changsha and began to establish a new government from the ruins of the old. This 'nation' he called 東吳 (Dong Wu), and the regime's goal was to restore the glory and beauty of the Southland. In almost no time at all the provinces of Jiangxi and Fujian came under the Dong Wu government's wing, with the province of Zhejiang and parts of southern Jiangsu joining as well. As North China came under the control of the Federal Republic of China, Dong Wu remained autonomous and unaware of the northern situation due to the sheer scope of the chaos. As Dong Wu underwent its own Reconstruction Era, the Southland remained unaware of the situation in Beijing or Changan. Unfortunately, in order to save the people of Dong Wu, Albert crowned himself Emperor early in the year 2119 (2009 by everyone else's calendar), and shortly afterwards was contacted by the northern government of the Federal Republic of China. Happy to learn that the Northerners were able to evade the horrors that all had seen when the PRC fell, Emperor Cheung was more than happy to stand beside his siblings of the FRC. He accepted Adam Ku's invitation and had Dong Wu swiftly incorporated into the Federal Republic. In the spring of 2119, Albert stepped down from the rank of Emperor and became a normal citizen. He had his throne and crown melted back into its basic components for use in public works, for the light of Socialism had finally reached all of Dong Wu and there was no need for a throne any longer. During the next few months control of Dong Wu fell under the Jiangnan Congress. Albert remained the Minister of Foreign Affairs for Dong Wu's government, and thus continued to serve as its representive in every sense of the word. It was in May that Dong Wu faced its first major crisis. Alan Lao had continued to hound the citizenry, claiming that they were traitors for not wishing harm on Manchukuo. Remembering the region's actions throughout history, Dong Wu decided to withdraw from the Federal Republic and return to its soverign state on May 17th. Dong Wu became a member of the Union of Left Nations, a longtime allied Faction of the Federal Republic of China and the bastion of leftism for the Nations Universe. However, in no time at all, twelve days to be exact, Dong Wu returned under the FRC's wing against the wishes of Alan Lao, and continued to resist Lao's influence in the faction for as long as it could. Over the next few months Mr. Cheung was elected Premier, and has served as the country's head of state and the Executive Branch of Dong Wu's government ever since. Dong Wu continued to house the FRC's naval academy, from which some of the nation's brightest admirals began their careers for the safety of the entire Federal Republic. And in August, when Alan Lao finally took over the entire Faction, closing the wall and forcing harm upon the people across the land, the Premier immediately restored Dong Wu's state's rights and made certain that none of Alan's agents could harm the people. Working with Colin Chung, Adam Ku, Xin Huang, Patrick Leung, and other great FRC statesmen, as well as foreign notables such as Pat Noble and Gene Smith, Albert fought to restore democracy in the Federal Republic, and in so doing helped in the final defeat of Alan Lao. Since then, the Premier has continued to conduct various peaceful operations with various states and organizations, though he continues to hold an extremely hostile viewpoint towards the Tamil Tiger Terrorists or anything regarding Alan Lao. As of this writing Dong Wu's population has reached the ten billion mark and is expected to continue increasing 'till the end of time. Other Contributions *"Tell my tale to those who ask. Tell it truly, the ill deeds along with the good, and let me be judged accordingly." In other words, he wishes that the people decide what he has or has not done for the Faction. Quotes *"Throughout our history the people of Dong Wu have been known as traitors. We were traitors when we stood against Dong Han after Han abandoned us. We were traitors when we tried to find a way to live under the horrors of Imperial Japan's occupation of China after the Nationalist government abandoned us. Now, we are traitors when we have chosen to stand for ourselves and split away from the cancer that is Alan Lao. We will continue to be "traitors" and fight for the day when the rest of China can finally breathe easily and free, safe from this Lao disease. Until then we care not what you call us." May 2009 *(In response to terrorist attacks by Maoist elements.) "He who forgets his humanity is the greatest tyrant of all." January 2010 Sources *Self-Introductory Thread *Federal Republic of China Discussion Board *Dong Wu's Nation Wall Category:Politicians